


Her Brother, The (Cold Case)

by introverted_kitten



Series: Kitt’s Ectober 2020 One-Shots [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Big sis worrying about her lil bro, Cold Case - Freeform, Ectober Week 2020, Identity Reveal, Jazz thinks Danny is dead, oops this is a bit late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_kitten/pseuds/introverted_kitten
Summary: No matter how much she thought, Jazz could not come up with any recent occurrences in Danny’s life that had caused any anguish whatsoever. But clearly there was, because her brother was dead.A cold case.
Series: Kitt’s Ectober 2020 One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Her Brother, The (Cold Case)

Her brother was- he - he was-

Well she didn’t even know what he  _ was.  _ And that scared her the most. Made her heart shrivel in dread, her hands clammy with sweat as she gazed up at the aqua sky, that gawped back at her with scorn.

Where barely seconds ago, her baby brother, her precious Danny, had catapulted in the air, fists splayed out, face scratched with such a determined and magisterial look on his face. One that certainly she’d never expect to see on  _ Danny  _ of all people.

His face was tired, bags under his eyes and a quick scan of the alleyway each way. How Danny hasn’t spotted her was a mystery, and a blessing in disguise.

But the way he flew and, whatever _ that  _ was with such ease, didn’t need to tell her that this wasn’t the first rodeo.

Danny had done this for heavens know how long, it didn’t take a genius to know that.

At the front of the alleyway, Jazz noticed Sam and Tucker dashing to the scene, their eyes alarmed and in panic. The temptation to scramble over to them and sputter questions was large, but Jazz remained peering out behind the door.

“Another ghost fight. That’s almost three times today!” Tucker exclaimed, PDA beeping furiously.

Beside him, Sam narrowed her eyes, preening down the alleyway. “I know Danny went down this alleyway and probably flew off somewhere, but Jazz followed him. Where’s she gone?”

The ginger haired teen held her breath, fingers clenching into the metal of the doorframe. So Tucker and Sam knew. That wasn’t much of a surprise.

Wait.

_ Ghost  _ fight.

But ghosts weren’t real! Her parents were just fools who made inventions out of substances called “ectoplasm” that served no purpose but to randomly shoot off at her brother. Perhaps once in a while make the turkey come to life.. ugh.

Recoiling at the memory with a shudder, Jazz watched as the figures of her brother's best friends eventually faded in the hazy distance, before she deemed it safe to step out.

“I don’t even know where to start.” For once in her sixteen year life, Jazz found that she didn’t have an answer.

Her brother was a  _ ghost.  _ A spectral being from another dimension that wasn’t even supposed to exist. And according to her parents, evil and completely void of emotions.

But she had seen Danny  _ feel _ . She had seen him happy, sad, frustrated, anxious, awkward and jittery. And they were genuine emotions, she was certainly. Her brother was not incapable of feelings. 

Nor was Danny evil - well she hoped he wasn’t - there had been the Friday newspaper that branded “Invisobill” as an evil being. And that was the ghost Danny had turned into.

It was quite scary, seeing the brother you’ve known for fourteen years turn into a stranger before your very eyes. Although was he a stranger, really?

Earlier that morning, Jazz had been peering out the window, watching the ghost fight, the vacant building around her empty. Everyone had evacuated amongst the panic. Everyone but Jazz.

She had been about to run, when a massive green sludge, beetle - thing, had came out of nowhere. After that followed a shrilly shout, an echoey voice as if someone were speaking underwater.

A blue glowing figure zipped by, shoving the beetle with it, and disappeared into the school’s back wall.

And said ghost had then flown off, and that was her brother, just a palette swap.

“How did this even happen?” She mumbled quietly to herself. How had her brother become a ghost?

Then the world paused.

Ghost. Brother.

_ Ghosts are dead. _

Her brother had  _ died _ .

God - sweet little Danny was dead. And she hadn’t even noticed. He carried on living under the house of ghost hunters, and to have even invention malfunction, the possibility to hurt him - because Danny wasn’t human, no matter how much she thought he was - must’ve been terrifying.

But why? Why didn’t he just escape? It would’ve been better for him. Than to have to live this mimic of a life.

_ Ghost fights, that’s why.  _ Her heart sank at the thought, and she took a glance at the sparse area where her brother had inhabited.  _ The Ghost Zone is full of his enemies - he can’t stay there. _

“But then again, he’s living in the house of ghost hunters.” Jazz muttered. “He’s evaded them for so long.. it’s not long until-“

No.  _ No. _

She would  _ not _ think like that.

Her brother needed support. Not her negative thoughts.

But Danny was dead - and she didn’t even know how.

How? Why?  _ When?  _ What had been so horrific of an occurrence that her brother had  _ died _ ?

At least he was a ghost, he was still here. Although it didn’t explain the human look.. but maybe that was a power. Yes, that would make logical sense.

  
No matter how much she thought, Jazz could not come up with any recent occurrences in Danny’s life that had caused any anguish whatsoever. But clearly there was, because her brother was  _ dead _ .

Her brother was a cold case.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got round to writing this! I always see identity reveals in Jack and Maddie’s perspective, but I very rarely see it in Jazz’s view.
> 
> My Brother’s Keeper is one of my fav episodes and I always did wonder what was going through Jazz’s head when she saw her brother go ghost. Also to note that I missed out the conversation that her, Sam and Tucker has, mainly because I wanted this to focus on Jazz.


End file.
